Collision of the Heart
by Chris Mattson
Summary: The very beginning of how Callie and Arizona met. before the bathroom scene and a little different A little back history on Arizona before she came to Seattle Grace.
1. Coffee Collision

_First day. Ok just worry about the patients and get through the day. Don't need to worry about anyone but the patients. It only ends bad when you worry about other people. Especially people you work with and end up in a relationship with because it just….._ "Ah! Shit!" Charts go flying, coffees spilt everywhere. "crap!" We both end up in a heap of coffee and charts on the floor.

We stare at each other for a while until she, the stunningly beautiful girl, on the floor next to me finds her words, "Um hey.. I'm Callie Torres. I've never seen you here before. You an intern?" I laughed, "Arizona Robbins, and no I just transferred from Mercy West. I'm the new Pediatric attending." "Ortho." Callie says as she looks at her watch, "ah crap I'm late," as she quickly stands up. She holds out a hand to help me up, "I have a surgery…. five min ago and now I have to go change, so I'll see you around I guess? I stuttered to say sorry, yes and goodbye all in the same sentence. Callie looked back as she walked away giving me a flirty little smirk.

_Did that just happen? Did she just smile like that at me? God I feel so bad for spilling coffee on her making her late for surgery! I shouldn't have been so worried about everything and should have been paying attention. Not that it was a bad thing... Ah crap I already have a crush. Fuck. I knew I should have just stayed a hermit at home__._

Deep down I know I was into girls but never admit it until Noel finally gave in one night and just kissed me. It made me realize so much more about my life and who I was. That is when my first real relationship began. While she worked in Cardio at Mercy West, and me in Peds, I think we saw each other too often. Seeing her at work and knowing we were together and no one else did, always made me always feel awkward especially when we were in surgery together. Noel then decided that our relationship wasn't going where she thought it was and she bailed, leaving me feeling completely heartbroken. I became a hermit and watched sad romance movies and never left my apartment. It was good for a while but I started missing cutting and the rush of saving a kid or just seeing a kid with a dream of getting better brought a smile to my face. So I decided to transfer to Seattle Grace.

I just stood there and watched 'Callie' walk away and getting lost in my own thoughts… "Stare much?" a guy's voice said from behind here. "Huh? Oh uh no just thinking" "mhmm she's good, don't worry" says Karev. "Uh what oh uh no that's uh not um what I was uh thinking. Who the he'll are you?" "Alex Karev, your best resident," he said with a smirk, "and since I guess you're on the other team I may need to switch specialties."

"Is it really that obvious?" I whispered. Karev just nodded with a smirk on his face as he gave me the chart of a 6 yr old girl with a broken femur among others from a massive fall off her parent's roof. She also had massive facial injuries that would need surgery to repair. "She's is psych right now. Pretty sure she jumped on purpose, crazy stupid kid. She's freaking six," he said as he walked away.

_Being a pediatric surgeon is hard but rewarding very rewarding at the same time. I am damn good at my job and have been decently successful in saving lives, but there are always those losses that hurt you the most.  
First day and I get a suicidal 6 year old. Awesome_.

I called for plastics to check on her facial lacerations, and an ortho consult to help me find the proper treatment for her femur and other bones that had been injured. Since I was still new to this hospital I figured it was a good idea to have some other opinions.

"Who called the double duo to service?" someone said behind me. _Oh great a funny guy_ I thought. I turned tring to looking amused by his joke. What I saw was a tall handsome older guy and the girl I ran into earlier.

_Why didn't I think about that when I called ortho? Isn't there anyone else? Great….it's going to be an interesting first day._

"hey…again, without coffee all over this time," she said. I giggled, embarrassed, but continued to look at her. She just smiled back at me staring at me as much as I was staring at her. "What am I over here, chopped liver? Aren't you even going to introduce me since you apparently know each other already?" Callie starts to cover the awkward staring contest we were having. "Oh ya, This smart ass over here is Mark Sloan, head of plastics." "DR. Mark Sloan and it's a pleasure to meet you, beautiful" as he attempted to kiss my already glove covered hand like I was royalty or something. "Cut it out Mark!" said Callie as she slapped him in the back of his head "Ow! What did you do that for?" "'cause you were being rude to the hott new Peds surgeon! Now grow up and act like you are not 12."

I just stood... Not knowing what to do or say. "Ok fine" he said, just like he actually was twelve and she was his mother. Then he turned to me, "And now what is your name since I was smacked over the head (glaring at Torres) before I could ask." I just stood there for a minute stunned at Callie's comment about the HOTT new surgeon. Mark gave me a very confused look which prompted me to find some words to say. "Robbins... Dr. Uh Arizona Dr Robbins" I stuttered.

_What the hell just happened to my words... Why could I not say my own name?_

I heard Mark mumble something about me but ignored it since I was so confused at what had just happened. "I um need a consult on Ruby Steele nasty fall off her roof. Broke her femur among others and took a nice chunk out of her face." They both looked at the x-rays and photos of her face both tilting their heads the same direction as they both pondered.

_Where the hell am I? These two are insane!_

"When do we start?" Mark asked. "um 2 hours for plastic 30 minutes for ortho? We are waiting for her mom to arrive from Portland," I said. "Alright see ya then Blondie" He said. "Bye Arizona" was all that Callie said quietly as they strolled down the hall like _they_ were royalty. Maybe here they were but it didn't seem right. Something was off.

The surgery started off great. Callie came in and fixed up her femur while being careful not to make anything worse. With as many bones as she had broken she had to be very careful. The way she worked it was so graceful. It was like she knew every bone inside and out.

_Well she should she's an ortho surgeon duh Arizona. Am I staring again. Shit I gotta stop staring. People are starting to notice. Ugh this is not a very good first day._

Just then Mark strolled into the room and the atmosphere shifted. Yes he was very good precise surgeon and very good at what he did, but the room became so tense when he walked in. It seemed like everyone was afraid of him or he did something unacceptable. Except for Callie who flirted back and forth with him like they were an old married couple.

_Oh gosh they are together. Great. So much for even thinking about that being a possiblitiy. Wait isn't that why I got away from Mercy West? To get away from relationship issues? Fuck now I'm already feeling jealous about someone I just met and don't know anything about at all. _

The surgery finally ended and we all walked to the scrub room to scrub out. They continued to talk and flirt and it was starting to get annoying. I just stayed silent and washed my hand very thoroughly. I'm kind of a clean freak needing to be very meticulous about scrubbing in and out. They finished so fast like they had something they were going to be late for, when Mark decided to say something to me.

"Jeez Robbins don't miss a spot. Your hands are going to be cleaner than a babies bottom" as he laughed and looked at my already clean hands, that in my opinion where only halfway clean. Callie proceeded to slap him again, on his upper arm this time. "Shut up! Mark lets go" as pushed him out of the room but before she exited she turned and said a soft "Good surgery today, Arizona. See you later…?" The door then slowly closed as she left. I stood….

Wondering…._ugh she's so sweet too. What the hell am i going to….and was that a question? Like she was asking if she was going to see me later or not or… _

"God Robbins first day and your already obviously going crazy about her," Karev said from behind me. I didn't even realize he was in the surgery. "What?" "You've been staring at her since the second you saw her." Karev said. "I don't even know her. She's just nice to look at I guess. A new eye candy I wasn't expecting." Karev just laughed "That eye candy ain't just eye candy babe." "Don't even try to hit on me, and you better not call me babe again or I'll kick you off my service and send you back to the clinic because I hear you really LOVE it down there!"

"Dude just chill. You should just ask her out, then you can get to know her and have her help you loosen up a little." Whatever Karev. She doesn't seem like my type" I said with a sad look on my face. _Wait did I just come out to Karev?_ "She's 'you're' type and mine so you got a chance at least if that makes you feel any better," he said with no emotion.

_Great. It's a possibility. I would have been better off knowing she was with Mark so then I could be in love from a far. Shit. Crazy about her? Ah hell, Not yet. Not now. Ugh….._

_ "_Robbins?" Karev said to pull me out of the trance of thought I was in. "Ya… ya what do you need?" I said annoyed. "I'm going to go check on the patient and tell the parents that it went well. You go and sit down. You look like you're going to pass out."

_So much for an easy carefree first day. _


	2. Collision of Specialties

_Day two. Ok Arizona. Callie is just a colleague. No staring today. So what if she called you the HOTT new PEDS surgeon. Some girls are like that. God she's so beautiful though, and beautiful, and wonderfully stunning and….damn What am I going to do... God stop it Arizona!_

After giving myself a lecture I thought about what types of patients I might have today hoping there were no Ortho cases. God forbid I'd have to deal with her again today and the awkwardness of being in the same OR again. I got to the nurse's station to check out my charts for the day. First one I see is the Post-op on Ruby Steel from our surgery yesterday.

_Great. I really hope she's not coming to post op too. I don't know if I can handle it yet…why is she still completely filling my mind… And on top of it, Ruby has to be a suicidal 6 year old. God, I hate the personal memories of my troubled childhood while at work. I've never told anyone about how I really felt during those days... _

Walking with my nose in my chart, thoughts were filling my brain of my horrible memories and the poor 6 year old already struggling with these thoughts. And of the stunning Latina I was sure to run into. As I turned the corner I looked up and once again ran into her…literally.

"Ah shit!" Charts went flying. "Why do we keep running into each other like this?" Callie said smiling, while picking up the charts and handing mine back to me. We caught each other's eyes and just stood there for a minute just staring.

"_excuse_ me…?" Karev came around the corner behind me. "Ok _ladies,_ let's go check on Ruby," he said with an annoyed tone. Callie and I finally broke our staring contest as we both looked down to our charts trying to remember which patient we were even seeing.

"Okay, so post-op x-rays were good of her femur but I'm still worried about her wrist. It was shattered and I couldn't completely get it all set. I'd like to keep her another couple of days see if I can set it better," Callie said very intelligently as we walked to Ruby's room.

_She's so caring. They teach us in med school not to care so much because it makes losing patients harder but she cares like crazy. Crap Arizona stop thinking about her! _

"Alright, let's go tell her and her family," I said trying to no longer be distracted by how much she cares for her patients and her in general.

_It's going to be a long fucking day….._

When we walked into the room we noticed her parents weren't there. We walked in right as she was about to cut her IV line. Callie ran over to her just in time. "What are you trying to do?" she caringly yelled at the 6 year old. "I want to feel pain. I don't want the medicine. I want to hurt," she said as if she were a 16 year old dealing with manic depression. We all just stared at her wondering how to respond. Tears started to well up in my eyes, but I held it together.

_Why my first case? I've just gotten past this part of my life for the __**third time**__ and now I have a freaking 6 year old dealing with it. She's so young. What the hell happened to her?_

Just then her parents walked in, "What's going on?" her dad said nervously. We all looked up and Callie was the first one to speak, "We were just telling her about her wrist. We want to keep her a few more days to see if I can reset it a little better since there were so many bone fragments." "Oh honey bee, does it hurt?" said her mother. "Nah, I'm ok mommy," Ruby said like nothing had happened.

We continued to inform the parents outside the room about her post-op reports. Her dad stood very defensively and her mother clung to him like she was going to fall over. They both nodded understanding that Ruby staying a few extra nights was in her best interest.

Karev left first running to the ER hearing there was a massive trauma coming in and he wanted to get in on the surgery. Callie and I turned to each other. "Well I'll see you in a couple of days then?" I said. "Ya, I'll let you know how her wrist is looking by tomorrow," she said.

_Stop looking into her eyes. Ok nod and say thank you. _"Okay thanks Callie," I said robotically. _Ok now walk away. Don't run but not super slow. Come on Arizona stop staring and walk away! _"Okay then, see you later," she said and turned and walked away.

I just stood and stared, again. _Okay, walk away. Just walk away. _I finally convinced myself to walk away in the other direction still not really sure where I was headed but not in the direction of the brunette.

Just then my pager went off. It was the ER. I really hate ER pages. They are always horrible cases that are such urgent surgeries that you can't mentally prepare for them. For me they are the hardest to deal with. With my personal history it makes these bring back horrible memories.

As I finally reached the ER I heard a voice from across the room, "Robbins! Over here! Hurry up, he coding!" it was Karev. I ran over to see what the situation was. It was a little boy. His arms were both broken and his chest was full of blood. I caught my breath. I breathed out and quickly took the leading Dr. role. "What happened and what are his stats?" "Zach Williamson, 8 years old, hit by a car riding his bike across the street. He has a collapsed lung and two broken arms with most likely numerous broken ribs. Pushed 10 of eppy but he keeps coding," Karev gave me the run down. "Okay jump on Karev. Let's getting him to the first available OR," I said as he continued compressions as we ran down the hall to the elevator.

His right lung had collapsed, and he kept coding. I quickly worked on his collapsed lung as Dr. Karev searched for the cause of all the bleeders. "What the hell _is _that?" he said very concerned. He slowly pulled his hand out and along with it he pulled out a shard of glass. "Call Cardio NOW!" I yelled at the nurse. "Karev get an x-ray see if there is any more floating around in there," I yelled at him. "Shit he's coding again. Karev stuck his hand in to where the boy's heart was and he stopped coding. "There is a huge hole in his left ventricle from the glass. I didn't pull it out of anything it was just floating in there. Where the hell is Cardio!" He looked at me with worried eyes.

"Hold it together Karev. Just keep your hand right there and I will get his lung taken care of. If he codes again I'll forget the lung and we will focus on his heart, his lung will have to wait," I said very calm. He looked at me and nodded.

Just then Callie walked in, "What the Hell is going on?" _What the hell is SHE doing here? Who called Ortho. His arms are not priority right now. _"He keeps coding. He had a shard of glass that punctured his heart. Where the Hell is Cardio? We aren't ready for his arms to be set yet. Unless you've got an extra hand to fix his lung, we'll call you when we need you!" I snapped at her.

_Great now I look like an ass. Who the hell called her because I sure didn't. crap she's coming over here. What the hell is she doing? She's Ortho what does she know about Cardio?_

"Okay. I've got two extra hands what do you need?" she said calmly like she did this every day. I just stared. "I was in Cardio my first two years of med school, don't give me that 'you're ortho what do you know about a collapsed lung?' I know more than you think I do," she said sternly looking into my eyes.

I just stood there and then realized I was in the middle of surgery. "oh ok, well um, you can, um…" "You've got to release the pressure there and let the lung refill," she said. "Here let me try," as she slowly grabbed the tools from my hands. I released them into her grasp. It only took one touch, the slightest brush of her fingers to send shivers through my entire body.

I stood frozen, completely forgetting what I was doing. She carefully, but quickly, released the pressure, let the lung refill, and sewed in a graft to keep the lung from collapsing again before I even regained consciousness of what I just felt. I've never felt that with anyone else.

_What the hell was that? Just that one touch? God this isn't good. Not good at all. What am I going to do? What is happening to me? I can't transfer again. I just got here. Ugh…_

She finished and closed up just as cardio walked in. "I took care of it. Thanks for the help though," she said sarcastically to a tall, skinny girl with birds on her scrub cap. "Now I have to set the arms. Do we have time?" She asked the anesthesiologist. "You've got about 20 minutes before he'll be under for too long," a young black man said. "Awesome! It'll only take me 15. Time me!" she said tauntingly. "You're such a show off Torres," said the Cardio surgeon. "Ya well when you're this amazing you_ can_, but you're not there yet Altman!" Callie said with a playful smirk on her face.

I stood in awe as she only took 13 minutes to completely set both arms. She was amazing. She let Karev finish the stitches and went to scrub out. Before she left she said, "Great job today Arizona. You're an amazing surgeon." I just watched as she walked to the scrub room.

"You're staring again Robbins," Karev said. I just looked back at him annoyed.

_Day two. Not much better than day one. What the hell am I going to do?_


	3. Collision of the Past

Day five: _No run-ins with the hott ortho attending…I mean Callie…uh I mean…ah hell who am I kidding she's super hott, ANYONE could see that_.

_Hmm another angry appendix patient, where are they all coming from?_ "Coming through! Watch out Dr. Robbins!" I quickly jumped out of the trauma team's way. As they passed I caught a glimpse of the man's clothing. He was a Marine. I could hear paramedic started rattling off what had happened, "Training course gone bad" _but I was in a blurr_…. "explosion causing blunt trauma to the head, chest, and left arm" _all I could see was the dying Marine on the table….. _"BP 110 over 70…..stable in the field…"

"_It's only your junior year. You have plenty of time to find a hot chick to date." my brother said as I complained about not finding a date to prom. "Well that doesn't help anything now," I said annoyed. "No one even knows who I really am but you. I have to find a __guy__ to be my date so everyone doesn't find out," I told him nervously. _

"_You are beautiful Arizona and don't let any high school girl or guy tell you any different," he replied like a protective older brother. "And don't worry if people find out. If they are really your friends they'll accept you for who you are._

_I just laughed, "Well I don't feel beautiful and I don't want to tell …. I have to go….find a date…or do homework…or… I'll talk to you later," I ended shortly. "I love you, Arizona!" he said very loudly. "Love you too Tim," I replied and quietly hung up the phone._

"_I'm going to get groceries Arizona I'll see you later! Have you talked to your brother recently? I haven't gotten any messages from him in a while." "No, not since last Thursday," I replied remembering the awkward and annoying conversation I had about prom._

_A few minutes after she had left the doorbell rang. I had a horrible feeling in my stomach. I didn't know what it was…until I opened the door._

_Outside was an older Marine. He was holding an envelope that I didn't need to read it to know what it said. My brother was gone. I took the envelope and closed the door not saying a word. I set it on the kitchen table and stood there staring at it, like I could mentally make it disappear._

_I walked ghostly up to my room and sat on the floor at the edge of my bed. I cried for I don't even know how long, but then the crying just stopped and I just sat there and stared at the wall._

_I heard the kitchen door open and the shuffle of my mom bringing in the groceries. Shortly after I heard the groceries drop to the floor when I'm assuming she saw the envelope. I heard her start to cry and then abruptly stop and there was silence. It was an eerie silence. I was startled when she started yelling my name. _

"_Arizona?" Honey where are you!" she said between sniffles "Arizona?" she yelled again as she started to panic. As she turned into my room I stood up and faced her._

_I didn't say a word. I couldn't even form words. My mind wouldn't even form any thoughts. My mind was blank I just stared in her direction as she came over to hug me. I felt limp. I couldn't even hug her back to comfort her. I just stood there, no thoughts, no words no movement. I couldn't do anything. It was like my world had ended…. And so had my body functions._

For some reason as I stood there limp I could hear my mother saying my name again…."Arizona?... Dr. Robbins?..." but it was Callie as she gently touched my shoulder. I turned and hugged her tightly needing some comfort. Then I started crying. She just stood there for a moment before she closed in around me and held me close.

I was so comfortable and I felt…. "O my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize….damn it!" I ran down the hall into the closest on call room. I cried even harder as I laid on the bed facing the wall clinging to the pillow like it was the last pillow on earth.

I heard the door open slowly and a small voice came from the doorway. "Arizona? Are you okay?" Callie said in a soft, concerned voice. I didn't answer. She turned and closed the door behind her and walked towards me. She sat next to me and gently brushed the hair out of my face.

"What just happened?" she said worriedly. I was silent. Just like that day that I found out for the first time. I had no words, no thoughts, no nothing. All I could do was lie there.

When the revelation of what had just happened came to me I didn't know what to say. What was I supposed to say? Or where would I start?

'O my brother died and that marine reminded me of him and then I just had a mental break down? Ya know, no big deal or anything.'

But it was a big deal. It was what caused my depression, my cutting and my everything since the day he died. What was I supposed to say….?

"It's nothing. I'm fine" was all I could get out of my mouth. "It doesn't seem like you are just fine….You can talk to me you know. I think that I'm a pretty good listener" she said.

I just laid there as she sat behind me, wondering again where I would even start. "You don't have to talk to me now," she said after a little while." "But I'm always here if you need me." She gave my back a gentle pat and got up and walked quietly out of the room.

I sighed a breath of relief as I turned onto my back and to stare at the ceiling_. I wanted to talk to her. I really did. I just had no words to even say. I'd never said anything to anyone about that day or many days after. No one even knows about my cutting, not even my parents._

_How am I supposed to work here now? Everyone thinks I'm crazy and can't handle a trauma case. And Callie, I wonder what she thinks of me. Great….so much for starting new. I'm starting old again and continuing my old ways. But I'm not going to cut. NO Arizona that is not the answer. Okay so positive of the day: Callie hugging me. Okay that's better. Think a positive thing every time you have an erge. It seems to be working so far. We'll see how long that lasts. _

_I think it is time to go to Joe's before I really start to lose it. _


	4. Collision of Heart Break

**Sorry for the major delay of Chapter 4. Work has been crazy but here it is. And Chapter 5 is halfway done. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I do not own Grey's or any of the Characters or lines. I am just using them to give my perspective of the brain behind the beauty that is Arizona Robbins. Enjoy and please Review!**

As I sit across the bar from her at Joe's I see her look like she's about to cry. "Do you know what's going on with Calliope?" He gives me a funny look and corrects me. "Callie? Well, long story short, her girlfriend left her and the hospital a couple of weeks ago without saying goodbye. She just left." I looked over at her and my heart hurt for her. Break ups are hard, but they are even harder if you don't even see them coming. Just then she walks around the bar behind me and into the bathroom. As I sit and finish my drink I check the time.

Wow _she's been in there for a while. I hope she's ok. I should go in and check on her. NO that would be awkward. What if she's dead, or Oh jeez Arizona she's not going to be dead. Just go!_

I stand up and head to the bathroom.

I find her wiping her face and it looks like she'd been crying.

_O gosh, she's crying. I'm not good with people crying. What do I do…or say… or…._

"Hey."

"Hey," she replies and she looks at herself in the mirror. "You okay?" I say.

_Duh Arizona she's not fine she's crying! _

"Ya I'm fine, she forces out."

"So…I heard about Erica…" She gives me a funny look. "people talk a lot at this hospital. Like a lot a lot," I say with a confused look.

_It still surprises me how much everyone knows about every else's business….._

"What did they say?" she replied. "Just that she left the hospital without any goodbyes.

_Good one Arizona way to completely walk around the subject. _

She knew what I meant though because I could see her tears welling up again.

"Oh it's okay! There are pleanty of people interested in you." _Strike one! _"I mean people talk…a lot…and there are some people who really like you. Some REALLY like you. And when you're done being sad and upset they'll be people lining up for you."

_Okay now where am I going with this…_

She just laughs and says, "you want to give me some names?"

I think the alcohol has gotten to me because I find myself walking towards her. Closer and closer I get before I close the gap and our lips are together.

_Wow Arizona! You've got some balls tonight! You go girl! Damn she's so hot and tastes amazing. Oh gosh maybe I should stop now._

"I think you'll know," I say as I smile and walk away leaving her just standing there with a shocked look on her face.

_It's been three days and I still haven't seen Calliope…. What happened?... I remember what happened and regret it now if I don't even get to see her walking around or see her at all. And yet I don't regret it at all. It was amazing and I know she felt something too… _

"Hey," I hear a voice behind me. I turn and see her walking up to me slowly like she's debating if she should continue.

"Calliope," I say, "how are you? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Well I was avoiding you," she said like she knew the question would come up.

_She looks so nervous. And she's fidgeting and keeps looking around. Is that a good or bad thing? Maybe it's good cause then she likes me but doesn't really want to admit it. _

"So you wanna go on a date with me? I'm ready for an adventure…. For the second time," she says."

…._wait a minute. Does that mean that she's bi? Or straight or huh….? _

" Um…Erica was…your first?"

"Yeah," she says confidently.

_Oh….well you never know…she could be different thinking back to trying to get with girls who were newborns or not sure of who or what they were. I'll just play hard to get for now and see where it takes us. _

"Um…well then my answer is no." I turn and start walking away as she grabs my arm.

"Wait a minute. You kissed me…in a bathroom…"

"Yes, but I didn't know you weren't sure of who you are or what you want. I'm not looking for a summer fling. I'm looking for a relationship, but I'm super flattered for your offer. Super." I walk away leaving her standing there confused.

_I'm so confused…what just happened…she asked me out after not talking to me at all for three days…ugh what did I do? Why didn't I just say yes?_

_Well day three again of not seeing of hearing from Callie. I'm starting to miss her…if that's possible. I can't stop thinking about her. In a creepy way where she's always in my mind and the only thing I think about. Mom said to just go talk to her again and ask her out. Tell her you were scared. Yeah, scared. Loser…..I have talk to her though…it's been too long… _

"Hold please!" I say as I jump in the elevator.

"Calliope! How are you?" she doesn't respond for a minute.

_Maybe I'll start by talking about my day….uh…_

"So, Alex Karev just showed me up today. Third year resident…."

"You don't have to do this. We don't have to be friends." Callie interrupted me.

"Callie. I'm sorry I got scared and didn't know what to think but now I do. But if you're interested I'd like to take you out to dinner." She stood there and thought.

_Ah crap here comes the let down…._

"maybe," is all she said.

"Maybe?" i replied.

"Ya i'm pretty busy right now so ya, i'll get back to you…"

_Yup there's the let down. Wait. That was confusing and…..._just then the door snaps back open before it closes completely.

"How's uh tomorrow?" she says out of breath. I just smile as the door closes.

_Yes! Thank God! Crap what am I going to wear?_


End file.
